


maybe it's just my type.

by ascandalonbakerstreet



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, spoilers? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascandalonbakerstreet/pseuds/ascandalonbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimist? She wonders – she’s been called that before. But no, not entirely accurate. Idealist, wishful-thinker, seems closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it's just my type.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a little quotation I found that is attributed to nobody in particular. 
> 
> Trust me. She knew who she was dancing with the entire time. She just chose to see the good in everybody, and I don’t see why she should have to change that about herself. It is possible that her energy could bring the good out of the devil.

_Optimist?_ She wonders – she’s been called that before. But no, not entirely accurate. _Idealist, wishful-thinker_ , seems closer. That’s what she settles on. _Settles_. Odd word. She hasn’t _settled_ at all; she _chose_. Then again, overwhelming evidence would call the reliability of her choices into question. She chose him, didn’t she?

 

But here’s the thing: Molly saw a man capable of loving her – even if he was never actually her boyfriend – and a man in need of somebody to love him. She sees that man still. Having known the good in him, she cannot and will not ignore it. He is remarkably intelligent, with a presence that demands to be noticed. He is mesmerisingly eloquent, with a tone of voice that sounds like a lullaby but demands that you stay awake to hear the end of the song. (Her cat bloody loves him). He is superlatively admirable in these qualities.

 

Still, if she could say with any degree of honesty that she didn’t see the bad, she’d be lying. She also wouldn’t be on her third glass of rosé. He is changeable, with a polarity of disposition that ought to be documented. His eloquence is ever-present, but it is this that makes him Janus-faced. He is as fluent in deception as in truth.

 

Her problem is that she’s too willing to overlook the bad, that she goes looking for the good. She frowns to herself, and arbitrarily into the bottom of her glass. Is that really a problem? It’s a dangerous game to play, she concedes, but even the devil was an angel once, and she was certain she could keep him as an angel. Maybe she overestimated herself, or maybe she overestimated him.

 

A good man who does bad things, or a bad man who does good things?

 

She rereads the text that has shattered her blissful ignorance, that shows the man to be the criminal she has always known him to be capable of being. Molly Hooper is no longer certain of which of these men Sherlock Holmes is.


End file.
